1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an objective lens holder to which an objective lens is attached, an objective lens driving device in which the objective lens holder is supported movably relative to an actuator frame, an optical pickup device, and a method for manufacturing the objective lens driving device. The present invention particularly relates to an objective lens holder and the like in which a coil is wound around a bobbin provided on a side wall of the objective lens holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an objective lens driving device in an optical head configured to optically read and write a signal from and to an optical disc, an objective lens holder (hereinafter referred to as an OBL holder) with an objective lens attached thereto is supported movably relative to an actuator frame. In addition, focusing coils and tracking coils, and tilt coils as necessary are attached to the OBL holder, and effective areas of these driving coils are arranged in certain magnetic fields generated by magnetic circuits. With this structure, the objective lens is driven according to signals provided to the driving coils.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-226292 (Patent Document 1), for example, discloses a structure of a conventional objective lens driving device. With reference to FIG. 4 in Patent Document 1 and the description of FIG. 4, various coils are arranged on outer side walls of the lens holder 33. Specifically, tracking coils 41a, 41b, focusing coils 42a, 42b, and radial tilt coils 43a, 43b are attached to the outer side walls of the lens holder 33, and are operated by receiving predetermined control signals to perform focus control, tracking control and tilt control.
As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, focusing/radial tilt bobbins 91a, 91b and tracking bobbins 92a, 92b are provided on the side walls of the lens holder 33. The aforementioned coils are formed by winding lead wires such as enamel wires around the bobbins.